A song I'd like to Remix
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Desde pequeño Dave ha querido ser tan buen DJ como su hermano, incluso si no es nada especial. Pero cuando Bro siente que no puede componer nada mas sera su querido Lil' Man el que le levantara el animo! " ...Tengo una mejor razón que esa para admirarte, eres mi hermano" "¡PELEA A MUERTE SAMURAI!" XD


Este es un songfic, no voy a decirles la canción porque es muy ñoña, no va nien con los hermanos Strider.

Esta idea se me ocurrió hoy a la mañana, cuando estaba en una de las torturas mas horribles de la historia, la clase de física. Ya de en serio, ese viejo mas que con un caño nos da con un hélice de avión y encima acababa de terminar una pruebe suya, horrible. Bueno al grano! me puse va dibujar los personajes de homestuck mientras escuchaba disimuladamente (con enormes auriculares de color violeta brillante) y dibuje esta a Karkat con vestido de magical girl, todo eso me dio ideas para rato así que acá les presento una de las mas... empalagosas (?

_Dave POV: HOLA_

**Bro POV: HOLA**

**_Dave y Bro POV: HOLA_**

Mi narracion: HOLA

* * *

_La, la, la, mi a mi hermano mayor realmente le gusta ser DJ, yo lo miro orgulloso mientras usa su mezclador para principiantes. _

_La gente suele decir que sus remix no son nada fuera de lo común pero yo los amo y por eso deseo crecer para ser más como él._

_Esta es la historia de nuestros tiempos felices._

**En mi súper caro equipo pruebo mezclando las canciones populares. Siempre se puede superar la perfección, incluso un inútil como yo puede hacerlo.**

_Melodías alegres y vivas, algunas con un ritmo más electrónico y otras que me dan nostalgia. My Bro intenta plasmarlo todo en un Remix, y así poder compartir sus sentimientos con los demás. Me golpeo a mí mismo al darme cuenta que hasta con solo pensarlo sonó muy gay._

**Si yo fuera una canción podría llegar a donde fuese solo con ser escuchado.**

_Se lo dijiste a la luna en el balcón creyendo que nadie te escuchaba ¿ese es tu verdadero deseo?_

**Me voy a mi trabajo, no puedo creer que ****the ****youn g****man**** también tenga uno hoy mismo, bueno, bien por el ¿no?**

_Hoy será mi primer trabajo, en el mismo lugar donde __Bro__ debuto. No puedo creer que siga abierto ¡y que sea popular!_

_**Sé que hago canciones para personas desconocida, pero quiero que sean escuchadas.**_

_**Buen es la hora, me coloco mis auriculares… ¡esta será genial porque he empezado a tocar!**__**Es tiempo de esforzarse para que todos bailen al ritmo…**_

**De mi corazón,**

_De mis recuerdos…_

_**¡Todos lo están disfrutando!**_

_**Sera un remix cualquiera ¡pero me hace feliz! Ver como las personas de esta disco **_

_**¡Bailan a mi compás!**_

_E incluso si mañana la monotonía regresara…_

_**¡Siempre existen los sábados por la noche!**_

_La, la, la, __My__ Big __Bro__, no está practicando. Es muy raro que no esté ni en internet, ni jugando ni haciéndome bromas. Bueno, ya se le pasara, pienso. Y después de la cena me acuesto a dormir._

**Mi estúpido y poco creativo cerebro me causa angustia. **

**Sin saber que hacer me colo al cuarto de My Lil' Bro mientras duerme.**

**¡No es que lo haga todo el tiempo! ¡No soy un acosador!... Ni incestuoso… ni pedo-¡Bueno! Creo que ya se entiende ¿A quién mierda le hablo?**

**Es solo que verlo dormir me hace acordar a cuando era más pequeño y me admiraba como a su héroe. **

**Me saque los caros lentes de Kamina de edición limitada y los pongo en la mesita de luz junto a los suyos. Con mucho cariño acaricio su frente moviendo los cabellos de su flequillo. **

**Seguramente ya no me veas como a alguien admirable y eso me da ganas de llorar. Has crecido tanto Lil' Man.**

-Si pudiera volver a esos días, cuando me admirabas por hacer un asqueroso remix y me mirabas como si fuera un Superhéroe, sería feliz con solo hacer esa música de mierda…-**dije y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla la cual, Dave seco con cuidado.**

**Espera ¡Estaba despierto!**

**-**¡Dirk, eres un maldito idiota homosexual!-grito Dave histérico

-¿Qué cara-

-¡Deja de colarte en mi cuarto acosador!

-¡¿Acosador?! ¡Esta es mi casa!-Dirk estaba igual de alterado que su hermano menor-además, ¿Por qué mierda finges que duermes?-bueno, obviamente esa pregunta no tenía sentido, pero Dave no quiso escucharlo más y solo abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-¿Dave…?

-Sabes, te diré un secreto… ¿prometes no reírte?-susurro el menor al oído del otro, este asintió y su hermanito se separó de él.

-La razón por la que siempre uso esos irónicamente horribles lentes-el menor de los Strider esquivo la mirada e incluso en la oscuridad, Bro noto el rojo de sus mejillas-es porque no quiero que notes como te veo…

-Dave… tu…

-¿Admirarte por tu talento? ¡Eres idiota! Tengo una mejor razón que esa para admirarte-Dave miro a Dirk a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente-eres mi hermano.

Lágrimas de alegría se escaparon de los ojos del mayor ya que no podía contener esa dicha que lo inundaba.

**Realmente son lo mejor de mi vida, tú y lambien la música. Que Goku me castigue por pensar algo tan gay pero… los amo mucho, Dave.**

Bro se apresuró a secarse el mismo las lágrimas y dio una alegre carcajada.

-¡Niño, eso es lo más gay que has dicho en tu vida!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Encima que Trato de animarte! ¡Fucking Bitch! ¡Además, no soy yo el que estaba llorando!-dijo el niño indignado.

-¡No estaba llorando, mocoso! ¡Estaba meando por los ojos!

- Si, aja, como digas.

-¡No seas tan descarado con la persona que te alimenta, shit!

-¿Alimento? ¡Desde que vivo contigo he comido pizza los últimos cinco años de mi vida! ¡Además cocinas para el culo!

-Te pasaste-dijo Dirk desenvainando su espada.

-¡PELEA A MUERTE SAMURAI!-gritaron los hermanos.

-¡Al techo!-Dirk tomo a Dave y a Cal, si, a Cal.

-¡Nooo! ¡Estúpido títere drogado!-se lamentó Dave mientras desenvainaba su espada.


End file.
